quarsusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cateran (Army)
The Cateran is the standing army of Quarsus and serve the Shahraam and his Court. The term is a direct adaption of the native word for a standing group of men, particularly men at arms. The Cateran is comprised largely of natives with a spattering of Eelian and Denegai mixed in and is trained in standard unit tactics influenced by Porcian Pankration, though they are not trained to the level or expected to perform like Pankrates. The Cateran is populated by all able bodied men when they reach the age of 20. Each Kern (soldier) is bound for ten years of service and it is the responsibility of each Sentishah to provide specific numbers to the Cateran as a form of tribute and taxation to the Shah and while they are used to patrol and defend the Sentishah’s lands they serve at the pleasure of the Shah and can be called for duty at any time. Ranks Officers -Officers start their lives in the Cateran as a recruit like everyone else, but these men (and sometimes women) are generally people of some political or affluent connection or proven leaders on the battlefield. Kha Legate: The Supreme Commander of the Cateran Legate: Senior Field Officers and commanders of the Canton Assemblies. (The assembled military force of a Canton) Colonel: Secondary Field Officer, generally placed in command of a division. (Approximately 5000 men and officers) Major: Tertiary Field Officer, generally placed in command of a brigade. (Approximately 1000 men and officers) Lieutenant: Junior Officer, generally in command of regiment. (Approximately 250 men) Enlisted Ranks Master Sergeant: A senior enlisted man generally placed in command of a battalion (Approximately 50 men) Sergeant: A trusted veteran, placed in command of units. (Approximately 10 men) Kern: The common soldier. Recruit: New soldiers undergoing their training protocol. Equipment The equipment for the Cateran is made at shops and forges across the kingdom however they are all uniform in use, make and design and include… The Dory: The Dory is a spear measuring about 2 meters long and is the primary weapon of the Cateran. It is built using a wooden shaft affixed on one end with a spaded spearhead and the other with a ball. The ball is used primarily as a counter balance to the head but if the head is broken it can be used as a secondary weapon. The Gladius: The Gladius is a short, double-edged sword measuring about 18 inches in length and is the secondary and close quarters weapon of the Cateran. The blade is used primarily for stabbing but can also be used to slash the enemy. The Aspis: A large, round shield consisting of several layers of wood covered in a layer or bronze with a layer of leather or wicker between built with slits on either side to allow the dorry to do it's job when shields are interlocked. The Aspis is an excellent protective instrument and can also be used to bash or stagger the Kern’s opponent. Armor is often dependant on the paticular sodlier's financial means but most wear either lemelar or scaled armor.